Irre heiß
Irre Heiß ist die fünfte Episode der dritten Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 22.10.2007 in den USA und am 21.03.2009 in Deutschland urausgestrahlt. Inhalt Ted bringt seine neue Freundin, an deren Namen er sich später als Erwachsener nicht erinnern kann und die er stattdessen vor seinen Kindern "Blah Blah" nennt, in die Bar. Da es ihr peinlich ist, dass Ted und sie sich im Internet kennen gelernt haben, erfindet sie eine romantische Geschichte. Das führt dazu, dass die Freunde die Geschichten erzählen, wie sie sich gegenseitig kennengelernt hatten. Wie sich Lily und Marshall kennen gelernt hatten Lily und Marshall hatten sich kennengelernt, als Lily Hilfe brauchte, um ihre Stereoanlage aufzubauen. Lily hatte aus einem Gefühl heraus an dem Zimmer 110 geklopft und Marshall hatte ihr die Tür geöffnet. Es war Liebe auf den ersten Blick.thumb|left|384px Wie sich Ted und Marshall kennen gelernt hatten Ted und Marshall hatten sich kennengelernt, als sie im College Mitbewohner wurden. Marshall hatte Ted zuerst für den Dekan gehalten, jedoch erfuhr er die Wahrheit, als er Ted dabei beobachtete, wie er ein "Sandwich aß", Teds Umschreibung für Marihuana rauchen. Wie sich Ted und Barney kennen gelernt hatten Ted und Barney hatten sich auf der Männertoilette kennengelernt. Dann hatte Ted so getan, als sei er taubstumm, um Barney zu helfen, eine Frau aufzureißen. Ted redete mit der Frau in Gebärdensprache, was dazu führte, dass sie Barney ihre Telefonnummer gab. Jedoch enthüllt Ted, dass er ihr gesagt hatte, dass Barney sie anlügt, was dazu führte, dass sie ihm eine falsche Telefonnummer gab. Wie sich Ted und Robin kennen gelernt hatten Teds und Robins Blicke hatten sich in der Folge Verliebt, Verlobt, Versagt gekreuzt. Wie sich Barney und Marshall kennen gelernt hatten Barney und Marshall wurden einander von Ted vorgestellt und Barney wollte Marshall dazu überreden, die heißeste Frau in der Bar anzumachen. Marshall wollte Lily eigentlich nicht betrügen, als er jedoch sah, dass Lily die heißeste Frau in der Bar war, ging er zu ihr und küsste sie, was Barney sehr beeindruckte.thumb|400px|Ted und Barney. Wie sich Ted und Lily kennen gelernt hatten Inzwischen erzählt Barney Blah Blah, dass Ted ihnen allen erzählt hatte, dass sie sich übers Internet getroffen hatten. Blah Blah wird wütend, jedoch kann Ted sie beruhigen, als er ihr erzählt, wie er Lily kennen gelernt hatte: Damals auf der Freshmen-Party des Colleges hatten er und Lily miteinander rumgemacht. Lily war am nächsten Tag dann zu Zimmer Hewitt 110 gegangen, da sie Ted suchte. Als Blah Blah das hört, will sie Marshall damit ärgern, jedoch erzählt Marshall dann die richtige Geschichte: Ted hatte auf der Party mit einem Mädchen namens Alexa und Lily mit einem Jungen namens Collins rumgemacht. Lily und Ted hatten sich kennengelernt, als Marshall sie einander vorgestellt hatte. Wütend macht Blah Blah daraufhin mit Ted Schluss. Ted glaubt zwar immernoch an seine Version der Geschichte, jedoch erfährt er auf einem Klassentreffen im Jahr 2020 von Alexa, dass Marshalls Geschichte stimmt. Musik *The Jayhawks - "Save it for a Rainy Day" *Guided by Voices - "I Am a Scientist" *The Hives - "Walk, Idiot, Walk" Wiederkehrende Inhalte *Die Tatsache, dass Ted die Gebärdensprache beherrscht, taucht in der Episode Glück und Glas wieder auf. *Barney "Irre-heiß-Theorie" tauchte bereits in der Folge Hochzeitsgast plus eins auf. *Teds erstes Aufeinandertreffen mit Robin tauchte schon in der Folge Verliebt, Verlobt, Versagt auf. *Teds und Marshalls erstes Aufeinandertreffen tauchte schon in der Episode Das große Baby auf. *Robins Reaktion zu Blah Blahs Vermutung, dass sie und Barney ein Paar seien, ist ähnlich wie ihre Reaktion, als sie dachte, Ted würde ihr einen Antrag machen in der Folge Kinder oder Argentinien. *Marshall, Lily und Ted "essen ein Sandwich". Anspielungen *In den meisten Rückblicken trägt Ted ein Cinderella Night Songs T-Shirt. *Ted und Blah Blah hatten sich bei dem Spiel World of Warcraft kennengelernt. Allerdings spielt Ted einen weiblichen Charakter, während Blah Blah einen männlichen spielt. *In einem Rückblick (1996) spielen Ted und Marshall auf der PlayStation 2. Diese wurde jedoch erst im Jahr 2000 veröffentlicht. *Barney bezeichnet sich als "Broda", eine Anspielung auf Star Wars. Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 3